Prince Itachi and Kisame the fishy slave
by YaoiQueensForever
Summary: Itachi is the prince of a large kingdom. Kisame is a wild man who is forced to become Itachi's slave and protector. Can you guess what's going to happen? Pleaz READ and see if your right! :
1. Chapter 1

**! A YaoiQueensForever production!**

**Yaoi-**

** Hi, All! **

** Ok, so I was sitting in Math class when I thought of something that didn't involve algebraic expressions. There are some fics where Deidara is Sasori's slave, Hidan is Kakuzu's, and even a Konan as Pein's slave. But I've never found one fucking fic where Kisame is Itachi's god damned slave! So, I've decided to change that. So … START THE FIC QUEENS!**

**Queens-**

** Hi! RANDOMOCITY RULES!**

** Guess I will be doing the disclaimer since Yaoi didn't want to. Also I gave her notebook back this morning and this afternoon she gives to me again and has me type this for her. Anywhoo…**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns this and we are admitting it so as Yaoi would say … GET YOUR FUCKING VAMPIRE LAWYERS OFFA OUR LAWNS PLEAZ!**

**Chapter 1: A new birthday gift**

Uchiha Itachi sat on his throne rather depressed. He was the prince of a large kingdom and his birthday was in three weeks, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Every year he got things that were useless to him. He didn't want or need fancy daggers and books of his country's history. He already had that. The only thing Itachi really wanted was a companion. One that didn't think of him as a future leader, but as a person.

Itachi pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his court room opened. His advisor, an elderly man that should have died years ago, entered the room with his head bowed. Behind him followed three servants, pulling something in behind them.

Much to Itachi's surprise, the thing that was being pulled was the most exotic man he'd ever seen. He was extremely tall, as in, Itachi only came to his shoulder, with light blue skin and dark blue hair. The man also had gills and pointed teeth. The way his muscles rippled reminded Itachi of the shark his younger brother had gotten for his sixth birthday.

Itachi watched as yet another servant entered with a whip and brutally slashed the blue prisoner in the back as he struggled to break free of the chains on his neck.

"Do you not know how to knock? I was in the middle of a rather interesting daydream." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, my sorrys, King Itachi! I didn't realize-"The old man stuttered.

"I am not king, yet. Sasuke will take the throne before myself, now, who is this?" Itachi motioned to the man in chains.

"Oh your highness. This is a gift from King Sasori. He sends his apologies and says that he's going on a second honeymoon with King Deidara."

"King Dei-? Oh wait, Sasori married that peasant, Deidara, did he not? I keep forgetting that." Itachi sighed.

"Shall I get someone to remember for you?" The man asked, not meeting Itachi's eyes."

"No, just leave the new slave here. I wish to look him over." Itachi said.

The servants lead the struggling man to a wall where they began attaching the chains to hooks. While they did that Itachi sunk back into thought. Servants were only there until they could pay off some kind of debt. Slaves were people who were simply from other countries who were captured, bought and sold. The Uchiha family had mainly slaves, whom were taken care of by the servants. A bit confusing but it works.

"Prince Itachi, the servants are finished. Would you like anything to eat?" The man asked, still bowed.

"No." Itachi said.

He stood up and walked over to his early birthday present. The man watched Itachi carefully and wouldn't let him come too close. Itachi made sure to keep far enough away that the man couldn't grab him.

"His name is Ren, my Lord." The man with the whip said before slapping the blue man's arm harshly.

"Alquaa Shalla mak!" The man snarled and suddenly laughed at Itachi.

"Quiet!" The man hit the shark with the whip, "Sorry my Lord that was just gibberish."

"No, that was Misuke, a rather complicated language. I only know a bit myself." Itachi said, locking his red eyes with the sharks.

"Oh!"

"Alquaa Shalla mak … sleep with one eye open." Itachi mused.

Maybe his twenty second birthday wouldn't be so bad after all…

**AN: Yaoi- **

** So… What do you think? Hope you liked it! If you didn't… TOUGH SHIT! Quit reading!**

**! Please Leave Reviews!**

**Queens- **

** As Yaoi put so wonderfully don't like don't keep reading!**

**That is all!**

**!AGAIN PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	2. URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!

**URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!**

**Yaoi- **

**Ok, peoples, I've got some suckish news. Ya know how I've got a notebook with my stories? Well, almost no one knows about it. If word gets around my MIDDLE SCHOOL about it, then I'd get expelled.**

** And that's the problem. God only knows how, but news of my stories has gotten out. My loyal friends are trying to kill said rumor, but I'll need to stop posting.**

** I've been using Queen's notebook for a story, "Names and Face," and that's only in one class.**

** I'm sorry my loyal minions please forgive meeeee! T-T **

**Queens-**

** Peoples since Yaoi's been using my notebook I will also not be able to post anything of mine. If this rumor isn't stopped not only Yaoi will be expelled but our school will expel me also because I am the one who posts these stories. Thank you to those who are trying to kill the rumor. Im sorry but we will not post for awhile until this rumor dies down. Thanks to all of our reviewers on any stories!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yaoi-**

**WOOT!**

**Queens is the best! See, people know what my notebook looks like, so she got me new one. It doesn't look like something I'd own (too bland) so I can continue to write! The crisis isn't over though. But I think the rumor is about dead. XD**

**SO, here's my chapter 2 for my shark + Weasel story.**

**Queens-**

**Yep im the best! By the way ****black Zetsu is underlined. ****Also Yaoi is talking about the story ****Prince Itachi and Kisame the fishy slave****.This is a very nice long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Yaoi-**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. If we did, then there would be 800 episodes of the Akatsuki alone. AND Hidan-sama would have killed the Nara boy.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on what's your name? I know that its not Ren." Itachi growled.

The shark man only glared at him, it kind of upset Itachi that his present was so stubborn. He didn't want to keep him chained to the wall, but he didn't trust the man.

"Im Itachi. What's your name?" The man gave Itachi a hesitant look before muttering something.

Itachi leaned closer, trying to hear him.

"Sorry, I can't hear what you said." Itachi said.

"Kisame! The man growled.

"That's better, Im going to be right back."

Itachi wasn't sure why, but he really wanted Kisame to learn his language. He seemed to know more about everything than he let on. Not to mention the fact that the shark was rather attractive. Itachi smirked while he thought.

Though it was true, Itachi was being idiotic. He was a prince, not some servant. He couldn't very well allow news of him being homosexual get out. He would be disowned. But, that new slave, Kisame, was he … NO! Don't think about that!

Itachi shook his head and continued down the hall. He stopped in front of a green door. There was a large letter Z painted in black and white. He would request that Zetsu teach Kisame their language. Itachi didn't even bother to knock, but just opened the door. He instantly regretted it.

Zetsu was on top of Itachi's cousin, Tobi, and was making out with him. Tobi had one hand up Zetsu's shirt while the other was buried in his forest green hair. Zetsu had one arm around Tobi's waist while the other was in Tobi's pants.

"I think I've gone blind." Itachi stated a slight blush on his face.

The two sprang away from each other like they had been burned. It brought the tiniest of smiles to his lips. He was the only one who knew about Tobi and Zetsu, but there were rumors. After all Zetsu was technically Tobi's bodyguard, though in reality Tobi wouldn't leave Zetsu's side if he was held at the blade.

"Oh, Itachi, its only you… why the fuck did you interrupt us... don't be rude… I've got a hard on so big it could rival and elephant's! It hurts... Well, it's not my fault. Anyways what do you need, Itachi... It had better be good... Ignore him, please." Zetsu said.

"Um, when you're done molesting my cousin I want you to come to my court room." Itachi said looking away.

"That's all? … Ok Itachi, we'll be there in an hour. Now, could you kindly shut the door on you're way out? … Unless you want to join us? …" Black Zetsu smirked and the white side blushed.

"No, good bye, and please, be gentle on Tobi. He can't have a limp, can he?" Itachi said as he turned and shut the door.

He quickly went back to his court room. Itachi really hated to leave Kisame there alone. When he got to the door of his court, he saw that it was slightly opened. He frowned because he was sure that he had closed it. He carefully opened the door and looked around. He couldn't see anyone so he slowly entered the room.

Itachi looked to the left and saw that Kisame wasn't there. Itachi gasped and suddenly felt muscular arms wrap around his chest, pinning his arms at his sides. A blue hand clamped over his mouth before he could call out for help.

"Shora me killa, toima Itachi." Kisame hissed into his ear.

Itachi shivered as Kisame pulled him backwards. Itachi was dragged behind the curtains that hung on all of the walls in the throne room. Itachi began to struggle once he was behind the thick red curtains. He felt Kisame tense and pull him closer.

"Hush, irukba ma Kisha," Kisame whispered harshly and used his foot to carefully move the curtain aside so Itachi could see the room. He could see that there was a dummy that looked almost exactly like him in his chair. What was going on?

Kisame turned his head to the window behind the gilded chair and Itachi watched. After a few seconds, someone opened the window silently. He pulled out a long, sharp sword and slipped behind the dummy. Just as he raised his sword above his head, Kisame pulled Itachi past him and lunged at the assassin, letting out a war scream as he ran.

The assassin didn't even have time to react before Kisame tackled him. Kisame was twice the size of the man and was able to throw him across the room. By the time the man hit the ground, Kisame was there. He pinned the man down and pulled both of his arms behind his back and hoisted him up.

"Kirosa shoal eva almarea Itachi?" Kisame growled and pulled the assassin's arm roughly, causing him to howl in agony.

Itachi watched the scene in amazement. Kisame was trying to protect him. How did he know about the killer, though?

Itachi's blood ran cold when he heard a sickening crack as Kisame broke the man's left arm.

"Kisame, stop!" Itachi said, grabbing Kisame's arm.

Kisame looked at for a moment before saying the first word in Itachi's language.

"Guards"

Itachi nodded and ran out of the room and got the nearest guards. He calmly to them what happened and they took the assassin away. They kept eyeing Kisame and Itachi knew that he was glaring at them. More than likely they were intimidated by him. After all, with his ripped arms, bags, and chest showing (not to mention he was only wearing torn leather trousers) he was kind of scary looking.

"Prince, do you want us to take him too?" one of the guards said.

Itachi glared hatefully at them and said coldly, "You may, but only if you want to have your body, then get a spoon full of salt poured on it. Then the skin will be sewn back on with a rusty, dull, needle and thread woven from the hair of a decaying pot-bellied pig. On top of that, I will personally be administrating it for seventy-two hours. Do you like that?"

The guards shook their heads and quickly left, dragging the assassin behind them. As soon as they were gone, Itachi spun to look at Kisame. He was looking at Itachi intensely.

"Kisame, how did you know?" Kisame only looked away.

Suddenly, he looked Itachi and said to Itachi in a near perfect voice, "You are my master, Itachi, I serve you."

**AN: There you go the chapter is now up. Enjoy the story and Happy Holidays from:**

**YaoiQueensForever**


End file.
